David "Davy" Crockett's Musket
'Origin' David "Davy" Crockett (August 17, 1786 – March 6, 1836) was a 19th-century American folk hero, frontiersman, soldier and politician. He is commonly referred to in popular culture by the epithet "King of the Wild Frontier". He represented Tennessee in the U.S. House of Representatives, served in the Texas Revolution, and died at the Battle of the Alamo. Crockett grew up in East Tennessee, where he gained a reputation for hunting and storytelling. After being made a colonel in the militia of Lawrence County, Tennessee, he was elected to the Tennessee state legislature in 1821. In 1825, Crockett was elected to the U.S. Congress, where he vehemently opposed many of the policies of President Andrew Jackson, most notably the Indian Removal Act. Crockett's opposition to Jackson's policies led to his defeat in the 1831 elections. He won again in 1833, then narrowly lost in 1835, prompting his angry departure to Texas (then the Mexican state of Tejas) shortly thereafter. In early 1836, Crockett took part in the Texas Revolution and was killed at the Battle of the Alamo in March. Crockett became famous in his own lifetime for larger-than-life exploits popularized by stage plays and almanacs. After his death, he continued to be credited with acts of mythical proportion. These led in the 20th century to television and movie portrayals, and he became one of the best-known American folk heroes. Death All that is certain about the fate of David Crockett is that he died fighting at the Alamo on the morning of March 6, 1836, at age 49. According to many accounts of the battle, between five and seven Texans surrendered during the battle, possibly to General Castrillon. Incensed that his orders to take no prisoners had been ignored, Santa Anna demanded the immediate execution of the survivors. Although Castrillon and several other officers refused to do so, staff officers who had not participated in the fighting drew their swords and killed the unarmed Texians. 'Today' The musket has been in storage since Warehouse 12. Agents from Britian were in America when they heard the Battle of the Alamo. Expecting an artifact or two to be created due to the stories they heard, they managed to reach the site before it was picked clean. While looking for artifacts, they came across the musket, and when one agent picked it up, they started to get a feeling of which way they needed to go in order to go home. So they took the musket, but as they went back to the east coast to head home to Warehouse 12, they managed to get into many fights along the way, though the holder of the musket was the one who lead them to the danger. But as they made their way home, they managed to come across friends of Davy, who were able to point out that the musket they were carrying was his, therefore the Agents made another one and handed it over to his friends. So, knowing who the artifact belonged to and what it could do, they were able to shelf the real musket properly in Warehouse 12. Category:Artifact Category:The Armerie Sector Category:Mr. Stall Category:Class A